


Clint Barton x Child Reader (Sick)

by WaywardBlueShun



Series: Random Child Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Reader, Daddy Clint, Gen, Toddler Reader, baby reader - Freeform, nathaniel's twin, reader - Freeform, sick reaer, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun





	Clint Barton x Child Reader (Sick)

Clint was finally able to make it home to see his family. Laura, Lilla, Cooper and the twins Y/N and Nathaniel.

It's the middle of the night so he's not expecting anyone to be up.

When he walks into the kitchen he doesn't anticipate to see Laura in the kitchen with a pair of whimpering twins. You crying more than your brother. When you saw your dad you ran to him hugging his leg. He picked you up and settled you on his hip.

"Hey babe, are they okay?" Laura slightly jumped at her husband's voice but turned around with a subtle smile on her face. She walked up to him giving him a kiss being careful of you.

"There ill. Nothing some rest can't solve but Y/N won't go to sleep so then Nate won't. It's an endless cycle." She shakes her head, kisses him one more time and walks back to the kitchen counter. Clint stalks over and watches her make two bottles of milk with some medicine inside.

"You take one, I take the other." He suggests bouncing you a bit. Laura nods and gives him your (fav colour) bottle. He sits down on the couch and sits you on his lap. He lies you down like you were a newborn all over again, and gives you the bottle. Halfway through the bottle, you're asleep in Clint's arms.

Clint takes you upstairs still holding you like a newborn, Laura and Nate following shortly after. As soon as he went to put you down, you shifted in his arms and let out some soft "Daddy"s. He shushes you and rocks you in his arms while Nate's soft asleep in his cot.

"Take her with us?" Clint nods at the idea and walks into the master bedroom. He settles you in the middle of the bed while Laura gets in. He takes his shirt off and changes into some Joggers. Climbing in he wraps his wife and youngest child into his arms, glad to still be alive to come back to them. 


End file.
